I'm glad I married you
by WhatMakesMeGoAw
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding night. Modern AU. Please review! Happy reading!


"There we go."

The large white door swung open, revealing a corridor, bright sunlight peaking through at the end.

"Wow," Rapunzel breathed, "It's big." She began to take a step forward but was stopped when he took hold of her arm.

"Whoa!" She swung round to look up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Eugene asked.

"Um, walking into the room?"

"You can't waltz straight in."

"Why not?"

"I have to carry you over the threshold." He gestured carrying her.

She stood there for a moment, narrowing his eyes at him, "That is the saddest thing I have ever heard you say."

"Just because it's sad, doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Yeah, truly _sad_." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"What have you got against it?"

"What have I got against- I'll lose my feminine pride!"

"I think you can do without it just for tonight." Then, before she could react, he quickly bent and scooped her up, bridal style.

"Now, was that so hard?" He asked stepping in and kicking the door shut with his heel.

"I'm dying inside." She said mockingly, but wrapped one arm loosely around his neck, the other resting on his chest.

He chuckled and walked down the corridor, pausing when he reached the end, both gaping at what they saw in front of them.

The hotel they were staying in for the next two nights was a grand estate, surrounded by acres of green lawn and enclosed in thick woods, standing on tall hill.

Their room however, was designed in a completely different manner altogether.

Turning right at the end of the corridor, was a lounging area, with a long white sofa opposite the wall separating the corridor from the rest of the lounge. Mounted on the wall was a flat-screen television, a number of consoles underneath it. The floor was a dark polished wood with an ornate rug in front of the television.

Rapunzel scrambled out of Eugene's arms and looked out of the wide window, to the right of the sofa, and out at the beautiful scenery.

Noticing the rug when she turned round, she kicked off her shoes and walked through to the bedroom on the other side of the lounge. Eugene followed close behind and they gasped in unison.

To the left of the doorway was the beginning of a floor-to-ceiling tinted window providing them with a view of the summer forest but complete privacy within. The glass wall encircled round the room before stopping at the wall right of the door where the en suite bathroom was located. When they had booked the room, they were told the windows were tinted, allowing them to see out, but nobody could see in- giving them complete privacy.

In the middle of the room, however, stood a massive white four poster bed, donning flowing white silk curtains, resting gently on the dark wood floor.

Rapunzel sighed and leaned back into Eugene, who had his hands at her hips, "It's beautiful."

"It is." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

A gentle knock came at the door, "That would be our luggage." He said as he detached himself from her to answer it.

Rapunzel drifted along the window watching the beautiful waning daylight make the sky turn orange, purple and deep pink.

Coming back with the luggage, Eugene watched his new wife enjoy the warmth on her face. Her small, slim body turning to him when she heard him come into the room.

She walked towards him and took her bag from him, going on tiptoes and planting a kiss to his jaw before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After removing most of her makeup, Rapunzel ran her hands through her hair and adjusted the straps on her nightdress.

Steeling herself and biting back her nervousness, she unlocked and opened the bathroom door, went out of the bedroom and into the lounge to see him sitting on the sofa flicking through the television channels, "Hey." She said quietly, hovering at the doorway.

Looking round at her, Eugene's eyes widened as he took her in; from the emerald green satin nightdress- barely grazing mid thigh- to her exposed milky neck, arms and legs.

Her hair fell down in brown curls at her throat, her lighter green eyes fixed on his brown ones.

Standing up, he gulped- trying to moisten his now dry mouth, "Y-you look great."

"Thanks." She said, releasing the lip she had been chewing on and tucking a lock behind her ear.

Seeing her obvious hesitation, he mentally slapped himself for momentarily forgetting she was a virgin.

He went up to her and wove his fingers with hers, and brushed them against his lips, "You okay?" He asked.

"A little nervous..." she trailed off, glancing up at him then down at their hands.

With his free hand he lifted her chin to meet her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

"I know." She said, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed more firmly against him, burying her hands in his brown hair.

He dropped his hands from her chin and shoulder to her waist and slid his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for entrance. She parted her mouth and gasped softly when their tongues touched, deepening the kiss.

His hands continued down, over her hips and then around her bottom. He lifted upwards and pulled, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Never once detaching their kiss, he carried her into the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed. With her now straddling him, she felt his slowly hardening arousal against her inner thigh and further deepened their kiss because of it. He made a low growling noise at the back of his throat and shuffled back until his back lent against the headboard.

After a few moments, they finally parted, needing to take a breath, "For someone who's never done this before," he said, his voice husky, "You seem to know what you're doing." He flipped them over and brought his hand up her bare calf and thigh, resting his hand on her hip.

She giggled at the touch and played with the collar of his t-shirt, "It was probably all those romance novels I read."

He raised his eyebrows and grinned, "You read romance novels? The dirty ones?" His hand drew patterns up and down her leg, being careful not to hike up the skirt of her nightdress any more.

She blushed slightly, "Not the really dirty ones." She said, "The predictable, historical romance stories."

"I never knew." He chuckled, "Are they as good as this?"

"Not even close."

"Good." His voice dropped as he gazed longingly at her lips, "Rapunzel?"

She looked up from his mouth, "Hm?"

"I love you."

She kissed him slowly, "I love you too." She said against his lips.

He grinned and placed a hand on her waist, pressing gently with the pad of his thumb and kissed her till she felt her head start spinning.

Her fingers drifted from his chest down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly. He broke the kiss and looked at her, "You sure you want to do this now?"

She nodded once and he sat up, removing his shirt. She breathed out and sat up as well, moving to place her hands on his taught stomach.

His breath hitched as he felt her warm hands on him and watching her face closely, slid a strap of her nightdress down over her shoulder, placing his lips at the crook of her neck.

She sighed as he kissed up her neck and across the side of her jaw, dragging his hand up her thigh and did not hesitate at hiking her nightdress up and holding her waist beneath it. Looking up from her now red neck, he took the hem between his fingers and glanced at her. She nodded again and arched her back as the smooth silk came off and fell to the floor, along with his heavy dress trousers soon after, the tightness becoming unbearable.

* * *

He tried very hard not to stare.

It was not working.

She wore a familiar black, strapless lace bra and matching panties. His loins hardened as he took in her slim, bare waist and tight stomach, noting the little mole just under belly button.

Eugene smiled slyly at her and pressed his lips to her ear, "You wore the lingerie I got you."

"I try."

He chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth and chin, the hollow of her neck, moving to her collarbone and down to her chest, slowly licking the untouched skin there, causing her to whimper quietly.

The fire between her legs was stoked on and she subconsciously bucked her hips to touch his, his hardness lightly brushing her sensitivity. He travelled back up to kiss her, grinding more coarsely against her, making them groan not so quietly at the sensation.

Kissing over the rises of her breasts, his voice lowered and quiet with lust, "I want more." He said simply, his eyes dark.

"Then take me." She said, running her hand across his shoulder and down his arm, taking his hand and pressing it against her cheek. Arching her back again, she reached back around and unclasped her bra strap, but held it in place for a moment, "Eugene?"

He glanced up from her hands, "Yeah?"

"Um, can you..." She bit her lip.

Seeing what she meant, he nodded and gathered her in his arms and they both knelt facing each other. She jumped as his hardness pressed against her upper thigh through his boxers.

The bra still held in place, she nuzzled against his neck as she tried to shake her embarrassment. He gave her all the time she needed and after a minute or two she dropped the underwear. They gasped at feeling their skin touch each other in this new way, her taut nipples flush against his hard chest.

Pressing her body against him, she locked her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her so that they rested back on bed.

She relaxed her arms and rested them beside her, allowing him to look at her.

Propping himself above her, he raked his eyes over her body and found it hard to see much else. His member strained as he took her in; the small creamy orbs tipped with rosy points, peaked and aroused; ready for him.

Cupping a breast and finding it fit perfectly in his palm, he leaned down and hovered over his destination before caressing the peak with his tongue.

"Ah!" She cried in surprise, as his mouth descended onto her, pulling her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, fondling the other breast with gentle fingers.

He moved on to that neglected breast, taking his time, enjoying the little sharp intakes of breath his ministrations took from her.

His fingers whispered down her body, dipping into her panties and brushing against her very wet folds, then bringing his hand out and pulling the offensive cloth off of her.

Watching her face, he slid a finger into her, making her eyelids droop closed and lips part as she explored the feeling of him inside her.

In. Out. In. Out. Each pump coupled with his thumb circling around her bud, quickened her breath until they became loud whimpers, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back, coming so close to the edge until he deliberately removed his finger.

Sitting up, he surveyed his work and enjoyed what he saw. Laying there with her short brown hair fanned around her head and wide eyes fixed on him, the skin around her nipples red, coated with his saliva and the puffy lips of her womanhood dripping with her sweet juice. Eugene could not help a sense of pride swelled in him at having married such a woman.

"What?" He said as he got up, Rapunzel looking at him pointedly, very annoyed for his rudeness. Standing, he dropped his boxers, freeing his large erection, and was about to join her again before she pushed him back, "No?" He questioned.

"Nope." She said back, biting her lip mischievously.

Kneeling on the bed, facing him, she sighed as her eyes travelled down his body. From his pronounced pectorals and abdomen to his obviously straining manhood, stood between two long, muscular legs.

He swallowed, despite his dry throat, at her gaze taking him in, "You done yet?" He said, his voice husky.

She glanced up and blushed before nodding and holding her hand out to him. Taking this invitation, he gladly went over to her and they kissed as he caressed her body from the back of her neck, down her arms and waist, eventually reaching her bottom and taking the soft flesh in his hands.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, groaning as his shaft pressed against her hot core.

Placing a knee on the bed, he shuffled forward and laid her down, hovering over her, their lips still locked in a fervent tango. He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between her, "Ready?" He asked against her lips.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled into his neck, pulling him closer.

Holding a leg in one hand and the other braced next to her head, he slowly entered her. She let out a strangled groan as she was stretched incredibly by his largeness, nails digging into his back.

Despite the shot of pleasure Eugene was experiencing at their union, he stopped and wrapped his free arm around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck, whispering soothing nothings into her skin. She was panting heavily, teeth locked, waiting for the pain to subside.

After a few minutes of simply lying in each others' arms, Rapunzel experimented with her hips, moving them against his after the pain was almost non-existent, wanting him to move instead. Lifting his head, he grinned when he saw the determination in her eyes and propped himself above her once again, pushing forward until he was completely seated inside of her. The movement made them moan in unison, her hands stroking up his neck and tangling into his hair. She smiled up at him and he took his cue to continue.

He pulled out of her, only to push back into her slowly, inch by inch, grunting.

Carrying on, they found their rhythm, quickening their movements, her cries becoming louder as she reciprocated his thrusts. He slung a leg around his hip, positioning his hand on the other side of her head, giving him leverage to drive into her faster, yet managing to keep a level of tenderness about the action.

Her eyes flew open, and they both knew they were reaching the edge, coming closer and closer still to that precipice of ecstasy.

Arching her back with a strangled yell, she came first, hot liquid pumping out of her and down his shaft.

Seeing her let go so beautifully vaulted him off along with her, spurting his seed into her with a loud grunt, watching with wide eyes as she rode out her orgasm.

Kissing her lips gently, he shifted so that he lay on his back and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, their bodies still joined.

He smiled as she lazily looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair, "Hi." She said.

"Hey." He whispered, running his free hand up her thigh and bottom to stay on the small of her back.

"I'm glad I married you." She mumbled matter-of-factly.

He chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Sleep, you need your rest."

"'Kay." She sighed.

"I love you."

When there was no answer he glanced down and found her fast asleep, her nose squished against his chest. Raising an eyebrow, he kissed her forehead and soon joined her in the most satisfying slumber he had ever had.


End file.
